


Toast, With A Side Helping Of Clean Knickers

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  Barbara surprises Tommy.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Toast, With A Side Helping Of Clean Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As I stepped through the front door, the first thing that struck me as odd was the fact that the music system in the lounge was on and playing a track that sounded as if it were from the 80s. It wasn’t at an ear shattering decibel level, but it was loud. The next thing I noticed was the singing coming from the kitchen. A puzzled look crossed my face as I slipped off my coat and hung it over the banister.

As I approached the slightly ajar kitchen door the singing became louder. The person singing, and it could only be Barbara, sounded so happy and carefree that I didn’t know what to make of it. Pushing open the door I couldn’t fight the broad smile that crept across my face as I took in the sight before me.

Barbara was standing at the island in the centre of the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back in an extremely messy ponytail and she had smudges of flour on her face and on her clothes. She suddenly looked up at me and greeted me with a broad smile of her own. Walking towards me she wore an expression that I could only describe as the cat that had got the cream. She draped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately, proceeding to get some of the flour on my suit, but I didn’t care.

“Good evening gorgeous and how was your day?”

My smile grew even wider. Barbara was almost purring. 

“My day has been busy, but I spent every single free moment I had thinking about you. How was yours?” 

Barbara proceeded to rub herself against me in a most seductive manner. Her good mood was certainly highly infectious!

“My day was absolutely wonderful, and now you’re here it’s about to get a whole lot better.”

I kissed her again, enjoying the interaction we were having. 

“Oh, it is, is it? So why is that?”

I hadn’t thought she could possibly smile any wider, but she proved me wrong. It lit up her whole face and served to remind me of just how beautiful she was and how lucky I was to share my life with her.

“The man I love is home, I am cooking him dinner and then later, if he has the energy, I plan to seduce him and make love to him all night long.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll find the energy from somewhere. After all, how could he possibly resist someone as beautiful and sexy as you?”

Barbara lent forward and nibbled my earlobe. In a breathy voice she whispered softly, “He couldn’t. No more than I can resist you. I love you Tommy.”

Before I had the chance to respond she spun away from me and headed back towards the island.

“Why don’t you go and change into something more comfortable. Dinner should be ready in about half an hour.”

Since Barbara had moved in with me, she had been keen to do more around the house, insisting that she helped Denton as she wasn’t comfortable having him wait on her. They had bonded, and he had taken to giving her cooking lessons, however this was the first time she had cooked on her own.

“Half an hour?” I raised an eyebrow as I looked around the kitchen, wondering just what she was cooking that involved using nearly every pan I owned. “I think it’s going to take more than half an hour to resolve this chaos.”

“In my defence, I was left unattended. It’s Denton’s day off and **someone** went to see their accountant, the same someone who should be eternally grateful that I am cooking dinner, **and** that it isn’t toast with a side helping of clean knickers!”

That made me laugh. “I am eternally grateful. Can I ask what it is, as it isn’t your signature dish?”

“It’s called wait and see. Now shoo, get out of my kitchen and go change.”

Smiling, I did as I was told.


End file.
